


Looks vs Practical Usage

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But his parents are too obsessed with what he should wear, F/M, Fluff, Inuyasha is Inuyasha, Marital Arguments, Sesshomaru just really wants to eat, The servants feel bad for Sesshomaru, This is little bb Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: Inukimi and Inu no Taishou have a large difference of opinion in what their pup should wear. Inukimi believes that Sesshomaru should be dressed in high quality clothing that brings out his beauty to future mates, Inu no Taishou believes it is all about safety. He thinks that Sesshomaru should be wearing the robe of the fire rat to protect him should anything happen. It's a good old case of Looks vs Practical Usage - and a good old marital quarrel. Sesshomaru honestly just wants to eat though.





	Looks vs Practical Usage

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, this is my first story in a while, I was just sorta sitting around watching anime and looking at fanart and I found a lovely picture of Inukimi and Inu no Taisho arguing over what little Sesshomaru should wear and this idea just sorta happened, so please enjoy this random little oneshot.

The morning was quiet, gentle rays of golden sunlight pouring in through the open castle windows, servants shuffling around preparing the day's necessities.

While most of the castle was calm there was a single room blasting with noise, two guards standing outside the door of their young lord Sesshomaru's room, plugging their ears as the shouts of both Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Inukimi sounded from behind the closed door.

A young Sesshomaru stood a few meters away from his parents, dressed in nothing but a white kimono and his fur, his eyes heavy with sleep as both Inu Daiyokai argued over what to dress their son in.

In Inukimi's grip was a wonderfully designed red silk kimono with flowers scattered across it, within Inu no Taisho's hands was the robe of the fire rat.

"Sesshomaru is my son and therefore he needs to be well dressed whenever he leaves this room, I will not allow him to wear such a monstrosity," the female Inuyokai stated with a frown plastered across her lovely face.

"Looks are not what matters Inukimi, what matters is practical usage, that is why Sesshomaru should wear the robe of the firerat, to keep him safe should anything ever happen," the man retorted quickly.

"What does practical usage matter when he has an entire guard squad of my best subordinates to protect him? Nothing will ever happen to him while they are around so he should be well dressed rather than dressed in something tragic that will never be used to protect him anyway."

"Practical usage matters far more than looks, I have no doubts that your guards are good, however should anything happen when the guards aren't there at least we can rest assured that Sesshomaru will have a little bit of protection!" the Inu Daiyokai exclaimed, holding out the robe of the firerat, his mate batting it away.

"Such a thing would not happen! The guards have orders that Sesshomaru is to never be left all alone, so a situation would never arise where he would be in danger and need such a monstrosity to protect him!" the female snarled, holding out the expensive kimono, Inu no Taisho glaring at it.

"You can never predict what will happen Inukimi, it is best to be prepared for any outcome, which is why he should be wearing the robe of the firerat as we speak!" the man held the robe back out, the woman glancing at it with a look of utter disgust on her face.  
"This very castle has been made to protect from any possible bad outcome that could endanger our son, so yes Inu no Taisho, I can predict what will happen, that being nothing!" Inukimi held the lovely kimono out even further.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, brows furrowing as he looked at his arguing parents.  
"Mother, Father; I am hungry, can we just go and eat?" he asked, looking at them with a dejected look on his face as his stomach grumbled, the two Inu Daiyokai not even hearing their son as they continued to argue.

Outside the room one of the servants approached the two guards.  
"Are Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Inukimi still arguing?" she asked, the two guards nodding in response making the girl sigh. "It's almost time for lunch and poor young Master Sesshomaru hasn't even eaten breakfast yet, the young master must be starving."  
Back inside the room Sesshomaru crossed his little arms over his chest, frustration apparent on his face.

"Sesshomaru is our heir and as such needs to be dressed nicely, we can't just let him be dressed in such cheap outfits, what will others think of us if we dress our heir in such things?" the woman stated, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

"First off, the robe of the firerat is not cheap, it is very expensive, maybe not as expensive as high quality silk, but it is still expensive. Secondly people will understand that by dressing him in such an outfit we are trying to protect him. What matters most is Sesshomaru's safety, not how good he looks!"

"And if Sesshomaru does not look good then how is he supposed to ever find a mate? If we constantly dress him in unsightly outfits no one will ever want to mate with him," she stated, Inu no Taisho snarling in response.

"Sesshomaru is still just a pup, the last thing he needs to worry about right now is finding a mate! That can wait for many years, what he needs to worry about right now is growing and becoming stronger and keeping himself safe, he has no need for a mate now and will still have no need for one for many years to come!" the male Inuyokai exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

"He may have no use for one right now, but many people will not acknowledge him as a potential mate in the future if they see him dressed in such cheap clothing now. You only ever get one chance to make a first impression, and if the first impression is bad due to the horrendous outfits you try to dress our pup in then you will be to blame for him not getting a mate."

"Oh so now you are not only insulting my outfit choice but you are trying to say that by what I choose to dress Sesshomaru in I could possibly be ruining his entire life, well guess what, how he dresses is not going to ruin his life, what will ruin his life is you being far too overprotective of him and never letting him do things on his own or learn from his mistakes!" Inu no Taisho snapped at his mate, Sesshomaru sighing again.

"Mother, Father, we should hurry up and go down for breakfast, I am very hungry," the silver haired pup stated, pouting a tiny bit.

"Oh, so because I am concerned for the safety of our pup I am now ruining his life? Then what of you, you are just as concerned and overprotective, so don't act as if I am the only one who goes overboard when it comes to ensuring his safety. Every time another child so much as looks at him weirdly you go after them, Sesshomaru needs to learn to fend for himself!"

"And do you honestly believe that keeping a guard squad on him all day every day is going to help him learn to fend for himself!? If anything it is just going to ensure that he grows up to be a pampered weakling!" the male Inuyokai snarled.

"And what of you? Whenever you are around you give Sesshomaru whatever he wants, even if I tell you he can't have it, you spoil him far too much then wonder why he has problems with doing what he is told! Same with you letting him sleep with you when you are here, I have told you that if he has nightmares he needs to deal with them himself and yet you always let him crawl into your futton at night when he has a nightmare," the woman growled at her mate.

"Mother, Father!" Sesshomaru snapped, both looking at him before narrowing their eyes.

"Be quiet Sesshomaru!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"He needs to wear the silk Kimono!"

"No, he needs to wear the robe of the fire rat!"

"His looks are most important!"

"No, him being safe is most important!"

"He'll be safe regardless! He has guards for a reason!"

"Yeah and how easy would it be for one of my enemies to kill all of his guards? It would be extremely easy!"

"Well if you are so worried about your enemies then maybe you shouldn't be so confrontational towards everyone!"

"Mother, Father, stop arguing!" Sesshomaru stated angrily, being completely ignored by both of his parents.

The arguing stopped when Inu no Taisho felt a prick against his neck, slapping his neck, dropping his hand to find Myoga on it, squished flat. After a second the flea managed to stand up.

"My Lord, I hate to interrupt you and Lady Inukimi, but why don't you simply get a new and better looking robe of the fire rat made, that is both beautiful but will also keep young Lord Sesshomaru safe?"

The two Inu Daiyokai blinked in surprise, staring at the flea for a moment before looking up at each other, both considering it and nodding.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that," Inu no Taisho stated, laughing awkwardly.  
"Yes, I do suppose it is a good plan," Inukimi stated, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"In the mean time we can just let Sesshomaru choose what he wishes to be dressed in," the man stated, his mate nodding, Sesshomaru finally letting out a sigh of relief rather than frustration, grabbing his favourite kimono from his closet and beginning to put in on over top of his white kimono, Inukimi grabbing a pair of black hakamas for her son, Sesshomaru dressing himself quickly before looking at the two older Inuyokai.

"Can we go eat now?" he asked, the two of them too busy arguing again, this time over which chest plate their son should be wearing.

"This one is made out of lighter and more beautiful material, so it is what Sesshomaru should wear," Inukimi stated, Inu no Taisho scowling.

"Yes, but it will also crumble like a piece of bread should anyone attack him, he needs to wear something that will actually protect him in the case of an attack against the castle," Inu no Taisho retorted, his mate scoffing at him.

"Mother, Father, enough of this, I am hungry!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, the two ignoring him again.

"Our heir can't wear such terrible looking armor!"

"Looks don't matter! Function is what matters, why can't you understand that!?"

"And why can't you understand the importance behind first impressions!?"

The tiny Inuyokai snarled, the anger bubbling over inside of him, his eyes going red.  
"Can you two just stop it already!?"

"Quiet Sesshomaru," They both snapped again, Sesshomaru's little fists clenching, the boy finally done with his parents and their ridiculous arguments, the little Inuyokai turning into his dog form for the first time ever, snarling at both of his parents, the two Inu Daiyokai stopping and dropping the chest plates they had been holding, both astonished by their pup's sudden transformation.

They both smiled at each other and at their pup, amazed by his first transformation, the two both turning into their dog forms and cuddling their beloved pup, Inu no Taisho licking Sesshomaru's head while Inukimi nuzzled her pup lovingly, the two both overflowing with pride towards their child.

While his parents nuzzled and licked him Sesshomaru couldn't help but drop his head, why did they never listen to a word he said? All he wanted was to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

Outside the door the two guards were leaning against the wall as a second servant approached.

"It's already lunch time, are they still deciding on what to dress young Master Sesshomaru in?"

"No, the Young Master transformed for the first time and now they won't do anything because they are too busy grooming him," they all sighed.

"The poor Young Master," they all chorused.

Sesshomaru sat with Inuyasha and Kagome in their cabin in the Land of Musashi, sipping tea while Rin ran around outside.

"And that is why I hate both of my parents," the Inu Daiyokai stated, taking another small sip of his tea, Inuyasha trying his hardest not to laugh, but unable to resist the temptation, bursting out laughing and rolling back and forth holding his stomach.

"That's great! You deserved every minute of being embarrassed and fretted over!" the hanyou exclaimed, Sesshomaru glaring at him and setting his tea down, standing and stomping on his brother's hand.

"And this is why I hate my brother just as much as my parents," he reminded himself with a gentle huff, Kagome laughing as Inuyasha tried to pull his hand out from under his elder brother's heel.

"That hurts Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, and you deserve every minute of pain that comes from you laughing at me," the Inu Daiyokai responded, pressing his heel down harder against Inuyasha's hand.


End file.
